Sache que je
by misaralullaby
Summary: John a blessé Elizabeth. Elle ne veut qu'une seule chose c'est qu'il lui adresse de nouveau la parole. John ne veut plus lui parler par peur de la faire souffrir encore une fois. Dans cette situation que faire? Fic qui prend sa source dans le 208
1. Je rêve son visage

Auteur : Ben ... Moi mais je doute que ma biographie soit vraiment utile pour lire ma fic ;)

Disclamers : Je déclare avec une immense peine que ni Stargate Atlantis ni ses personnages ni les chansons utilisées ne m'appartiennent. J'ai juste des droits sur l'imagination

Genre : Ben Shweir ... oeuf de course. Bon j'ai tenté de pas faire une histoire ni trop fleur bleue ni trop pathétique ... simplement je suis atteinte d'une shipperite très aigue. Parfois elle prend le dessus et c'est très dur de lutter lol

Avertissement : ... heu nan aucun

Note de l'auteur : J'ai commencé cette histoire avec les premiers spoilers sur l'épisode 208 Conversion en VO Mutation en VF. Donc elle commence à se faire vieille ...Pourtant elle est toujours pas finie . Le truc drôle c'est que les chapitres s'inspirent de mes émotions du moment et comme je les partage plus ... je dois sans cesse résister à l'envie de tout changer. Du coup j'ai enfin pris mon anglais par le clavier et nous voilà ... oui oui elle et moi ;)

Note 2 : Merci à mes multiples relecteurs ... Merci à eux de me supporter et de pas m'oublier lol

Note 3 : je suis ouverte à n'importe quel commentaire ... sauf les méchants de base

Note 4 : Bonne lecture ;)

_--------_

**_Je rêve son visage _**

_Je rêve son visage. Je décline son corps  
Et puis je l'imagine habitant mon décor.  
J'aurai tant à lui dire, si j'avais su parler  
Comment lui faire lire le fond de mes pensées._

Seul dans sa chambre, assit dans le noir, John contemplait le ciel. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours trouvé du réconfort dans les étoiles. En effet, peu importait qu'il passe une mauvaise ou une bonne journée car les étoiles brillaient toujours. Se perdre dans le doré était sa façon de relativiser ! Il n'était plus le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard mais un homme comme les autres. Un parmi des milliers … la vie semblait de suite plus facile !

Mais ce soir, son mal être ne le quittait pas malgré ses tentatives de se noyer dans la mer étoilée qui s'étendait devant lui.

L'image d'une femme aux yeux noisettes ne cessait pas de le hanter. Il lui suffisait de fermer ses paupières pour visualiser son visage emplit de douceur et chaque courbe de son corps. Il aimait sa démarche, la position de ses bras quand elle réfléchissait et sa façon de hausser un sourcil pour accompagner ses dires. A ce moment là, il la sentit si près de lui, qu'il fut étonné de pas la voir à ses cotés lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas été près d'elle . Il s'interdisait de l'approcher par peur de la faire souffrir d'avantage. Tant pis s'il n'avait pour seul compagnon qu'un vide étouffant. La sécurité de Liz était plus importante que sa peine.

John l'avait blessée. Il avait fallu une semaine pour que les marques de sa violence disparaissent du cou de la jeune femme.

Comment avait il put lui faire ça ? Il se posait sans cesse cette question sans parvenir à y trouver une réponse, faisant augmenter de jour en jour son sentiment de culpabilité. Encore une fois, il avait tout gâché. Elizabeth venait pour le soutenir et lui, il l'avait étranglée et propulsée contre le mur. Elle aurait pu y rester, s'il avait serré un soupçon plus fort son cou. John avait tellement honte de son geste, qu'il n'osait plus ni la regarder, ni lui adresser la parole. Il se contentait d'en rêver …

Cela ne comblait pas son manque d'elle, et John avait tellement besoin d'elle qu'il croyait la voir à chaque détour de couloir. Tout à l'heure, en ouvrant la porte de ses quartiers, il avait aperçu le reflet d'Elizabeth. Il avait lu dans son regard noisette, toutes les reproches qu'il se faisait.

Tout n'était pas de sa faute … ce satané virus lui avait fait perdre la tête.

Dire qu'il avait embrassé Teyla ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas. D'ailleurs Il avait été très mal à l'aise en s'excusant auprès d'elle. Heureusement, Teyla était de nature conciliante et tout fut réglé rapidement.

Si seulement Liz pouvait réagir comme l'Athosienne…Mais il était persuadé qu'elle lui en voulait trop pour tirer un trait sur cette histoire. John craignait d'avoir déçu la personne la plus chère à son cœur dans cette cité. Il avait si peur d'entendre Liz lui reprocher son attitude, qu'il n'arrivait plus à lui parler.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains en se demandant combien de temps, il allait encore supporter la distance qu'il s'imposait. Il devait absolument trouver le courage de lui dire ou au moins de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Un courant d'air frais lui fit fermer sa baie vitrée. Il partit alors s'allonger sur son lit. Il s'endormit quasi immédiatement. Son corps avait besoin de récupérer du combat mené contre le virus. John allait encore faire des cauchemars mais au moins, lui, il dormirait ….

** A suivre ;) **(dans une semaine en théorie)

Le chocolat c'est bon pour la santé et les reviews aussi ;) "Proverbe populaire"

Chanson : S'il suffisait d'aimer de Céline Dion.


	2. Les nuits de solitude

**Pfiou ... quelle poisse pour parvenir à poster un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à mes 4 premières revieweuses (?? on va dire ça comme ça) **

**Pour aujourd'hui deux nouveaux chapitres. Je me suis rendue compte que mes chapitres étaient horriblement trop court et j'ai tendance à pas aimer ça quand je lis des fics. Donc deux pour le prix d'un et Bonne lecture ;)**

**Note : J'aime pas vraiment ces deux chapitres. Enfin celui là passe encore mais le 3ième ... ouais on s'est pas entendu ! **

_  
_

----------

_I'm scared / Je suis effrayée_

_So Affraid to show I care. / Si effrayée de montrer que je tiens à lui_

_Will he think me weak / Va t'il penser que je suis faible_

_If I tremble when I speak. / Si je tremble quand je lui parle._

_What if / Et si_

_There' another one he 's thinking of / Il y en a une autre à qui il pense_

_Maybe he's in love / Peut-être est-il amoureux_

_I'd feel like a fool. / Je me sentirais comme une idiote._

_Life can be so cruel / La vie peut être si cruelle_

_I don't know what to do / Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

Les nuits avaient toujours eut un pouvoir apaisant sur Elizabeth. Dès que le ciel s'assombrissait, il lui semblait que ses soucis se couchaient avec le soleil. En vérité, si elle travaillait si souvent aussi tard, c'était plus par choix que par obligation. Elle aimait se dire qu'elle était une des rares à profiter du silence et de la quiétude de la cité endormie.

Ce soir encore, elle veillait tard. En rentrant, dans ses quartiers, vers minuit, elle pensait être suffisamment fatiguée pour s'endormir rapidement.

Finalement, elle passa trois heures à s'énerver dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

D'un geste las, elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva dans un soupir. Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer alors elle rejoignit son havre de paix personnel, à savoir son balcon.

Elle s'adossa au mur et respira profondément l'air iodé. Elle posa sa tête entre ses genoux qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le bruit des vagues se heurtant à la cité. Elle aussi avait était heurtée contre un des murs d'Atlantis. Non, décidément cette nuit encore, elle ne dormirait pas.

John ne lui parlait plus depuis une semaine. Une longue et interminable semaine. Au début, elle pensait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Même si cela la faisait souffrir, elle avait laissé s'éloigner.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait appris que Teyla avait eut le privilège de recevoir des excuses. Il s'excusait auprès de l'Athosienne pour un baiser, mais elle qui avait été blessée n'avait pas droit à un regard ! A croire qu'il la pensait indigne de lui !

Elle mourait littéralement d'envie de lui parler mais à chaque fois la peur de paraître idiote prenait le dessus.

Peut être qu'elle avait juste imaginé leur complicité, leur amitié et leur respect mutuel. Elle s'était sûrement fait des idées. Il ne l'aimait pas et peut être qu'il la jugeait incapable de diriger la cité. Et si finalement, le virus avait juste exacerbé les sentiments du malade …Teyla avait gagné l'amour du beau brun, il ne lui restait que sa colère et sa rage. Elle ressentit, à son corps défendant, de la jalousie pour sa rivale.

Tellement de questions tournaient dans sa tête, que demain elle serait obligée de consulter Carson pour un mal de crane !

Comme la vie était cruelle ! Le cœur lourd, elle laissa s'échapper quelques pleurs pour adoucir sa peine.

C'était impossible de supporter le poids de sa fonction sans les sourires charmeurs et rassurants de son second. Elle avait besoin de sentir la force de John à ses cotés quand elle prenait une décision. Sans lui, ses journées étaient vides, sa solitude insupportable le pire étant qu'elle venait de perdre son meilleur soutien.

Un courant d'air frais la fit frissonner. Il était temps qu'elle rentre et essaye une nouvelle fois de s'endormir. De toutes façons, elle ne trouverait pas la réponse ce soir.

Fatiguée comme elle l'était, il lui fallait à tout prix essayer de dormir quelques heures.

En fermant sa baie vitrée, elle essuya les dernières larmes qui brillaient aux coins de ses yeux … Un geste pour remettre sa carapace de Leader.

Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin ;)

**A suivre ;)**

Chanson : Tell him Céline Dion et Barbara Streisand


	3. Le bonheur c'est malheureux

_Mais comment font ces autres, à qui tout réussi ?_

_Qu'on me dise mes fautes, mes chimères aussi_

_Moi j'offrirais mon âme, mon cœur et tout mon temps_

_Mais j'ai beau tout donner, tout n'est pas suffisant._

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer_

John venait d'arriver au mess pour son petit déjeuner quand il l'a vit. Immédiatement, il tourna la tête en espérant qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Ce simple geste blessa encore plus Elizabeth. Elle quitta la pièce dans les secondes suivantes. John fut un instant déstabilisé par les yeux malheureux de la jeune femme mais le cacha très bien !

Un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle et il rejoint Teyla assise aux cotés de Ronon. Ces derniers ne se parlaient pas mais leur affection mutuelle se lisait sur leur visage. En un mot comme en mille : ils étaient heureux. La simple présence de l'un satisfaisait l'autre.

John les enviait…lui aussi voulait sa part de bonheur ! Pourquoi n'avait il pas le droit d'être heureux avec sa Liz ? Si seulement il pouvait, rien qu'une fois, caresser sa peau … sentir son parfum à même son cou … Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour un de ses baisers. D'ailleurs il y a quelques temps, il avait pris le risque de ne jamais revenir pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, son attaque suicide était mûrement réfléchie. Il n'avait pas agit sur un coup de tête. Simplement la vie de la jeune femme était plus importante que la sienne. Il se devait de tout faire pour la sauver.

Il s'approcha de la table de ses coéquipiers et d'un regard leur demanda la permission de se joindre à eux.

- Bonjour Colonel ! Vous ne déjeunez pas avec le Docteur Weir ?

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête aux salutations de Teyla.

- Vous ne me voulez pas à votre table ?

- Mais non … voyons… je voulais juste dire …

Ronon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir quand il sentait l'embarras de sa complice.

Teyla voulait juste vous faire remarquer la présence du Docteur Weir au cas où vous ne seriez pas réveillé !

Son intervention fut remerciée par un sourire de la jeune femme.

- Hum … disons que c'est difficile de manger avec une absente …

A ces mots, le jeune couple balaya la salle du regard sans voir Elisabeth.

- C'est étrange, elle était là il y a quelques minutes. Vous l'avez loupé de peu …

- Oui, loupé de peu, Teyla.

Voulant mettre un terme à la conversation, il fit mine d'être totalement absorbé par le contenu de son assiette. Quelle stupidité que de faire les phrases à deux … Cela en devenait même pathétique! Leur bonheur dégoulinant lui donna envie de hurler. Il se maudit d'avoir de telles pensées, après tout, chacun était libre de connaître le bonheur ! Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit, la chance d'être avec elle. Son manque d'elle le faisait devenir égoïste heureusement que sa raison lui interdisait de devenir un être jaloux et cynique. Oui mais, pour combien de temps encore …

Son regard, brillant d'une colère retenue, laissa la jeune femme perplexe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de questionner John.

- J'ai appris par Carson que votre corps avait éliminé une bonne partie du virus. Il semblait rassuré sur votre état. Si je le crois, tout va bien pour vous …

- Evidement que je vais bien Teyla! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

- Colonel, il est inutile de hausser la voix de cette façon. Teyla voulait juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous ne pouvez pas vous énervez contre elle.

Le ton était froid et détaché, l'intervention avait pour seul et unique but, de calmer John. Cela, ne fit que l'énerver davantage!

- Mais de quoi je me mêle, Ronon ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenu le porte parole de Teyla ! Vous la jugez incapable de me répondre ? … Sauf si votre amour pour elle vous impose …

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, il s'était levé afin de dominer son interlocuteur. Mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il envoya au Colonel, une décharge paralysante afin de lui imposer le silence. Teyla ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

- Qu'avez vous fait ?? Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne jamais répondre pour moi ! Nous allons avoir de gros soucis, maintenant ! Comment allez vous expliquer ça au Docteur Weir ?

Ronon ne perdit pas son calme pour autant. Il avait senti la colère de John et avait jugé préférable de le protéger de lui même.

- Je pense que le Colonel n'est pas tout à fait rétabli. J'ai jugé préférable de « l'endormir » afin de le conduire, au plus tôt, au Docteur Beckett.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucit. Le raisonnement tenait la route. En temps normal, John, ne lui aurait pas parlé de cette façon. Certes, une nouvelle fois, Ronon avait parlé à sa place, mais elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Sous les regards ébahis du mess, il souleva John et parti en direction de l'infirmerie.

**A suivre -**

"Ce sont les critiques qui font la littérature" et les reviews qui font les fics ;-)

Chanson : S'il suffisait d'Aimer Céline Dion ... mes excuses aux non-fans, à une époque je l'écoutais en boucle alors ses chansons m'ont un peu lobotomisée lol

Même si je reconnais toujours entre fan de ses collaborations avec JJG :)

Edit : Un immense Merci à Sady pour avoir relevé la pire des bourdes de l'histoire des fanfictions SGA lol


	4. Du courage

**Salut za vous **

**Voici la suite avec quelques jours de retard. Pas grand baratin je vous fais plus attendre.**

_--------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Dis-moi  
Je t'ai jamais vue dans cet état  
On t'a fait du mal à ce que je vois  
Dis moi  
Dis moi  
Que s'est il passé entre vous ?  
Dis-moi  
Si tu es seule, si tu t'ennuies  
Si ton cœur est anéanti,  
Il te reste toujours un ami_

Quand il l'a vit arriver à l'infirmerie, le Docteur Beckett sut immédiatement pourquoi elle était là. Il lui semblait voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme, un chagrin qu'il avait jadis connu. Ses yeux éteints, son sourire de façade ne parvenait même plus à cacher sa tristesse. Elizabeth se croyait masquée mais un cœur brisé reconnaît toujours un ami blessé. Lorsqu'elle frappa contre la vitre de son bureau, Carson lui fit son plus beau sourire afin de montrer qu'il était disponible. Avec cette minuscule attention, il lui exprima tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment : un peu de chaleur humaine.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Vous êtes et serez toujours la bienvenue ici, Docteur Weir.

Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire auquel il répondit en désignant la chaise face à lui.

- Je vous remercie.

Malgré toute la bienveillance de Carson, elle ne parvenait pas à ce sentir à l'aise. Elle associait sa demande de somnifères et d'anti-douleurs au fait d'être « pas à la hauteur ».

- Vous me semblez fatiguée, Elizabeth. Est ce que tout va bien ?

Son esprit et son cœur hurlèrent « non » mais sa raison prit le dessus

- Rien de bien grave. Juste des petits soucis liés au travail. En fait, si je suis là, c'est pour vous demander quelque chose contre les migraines et quelque chose pour dormir.

Elle pensait qu'en expédiant la demande, elle en serait débarrassée plus vite. Carson hésitait entre lui donner ce qu'elle voulait sans poser de questions ou au contraire, creuser un peu. Il pouvait sentir la solitude et la tristesse de la jeune femme résonner dans son propre corps. Que de souvenirs remontaient à la surface !! Elizabeth fuyait le regard de Carson.

- Vous savez, énormément de personnes viennent me demander des anti-douleurs. Ce n'est pas une honte…

- Mais je n'ai pas honte du tout !! Je ne vois…

- Alors pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas en face ?? Je pensais que pour une diplomate aussi douée que vous, attraper le regard de l'interlocuteur était inné !

- Je suis fatiguée, Carson !

Elle fut la première surprise de sa réponse. Perdue, elle chercha à deviner ce que pensait son confident. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la juge ou qu'il ait pitié d'elle. Elle regrettait son aveu malgré le sentiment de solitude qui l'envahit.

- Passé le choc de cet aveu, il sourit en lui répondant :

- Enfin, vous faiblissez ! A force de jamais vous entendre vous plaindre, je m'interrogeais sur vos origines : humaine ou extra-terrestre ??

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il commençait à paniquer, se demandant s'il n'avait pas dépassé les limites.

- Heu en fait, je rigole !

- A dire vrai, MacKay râle pour deux alors je le laisse se plaindre pour moi !

Les amitiés sincères et réciproques naissent parfois dans de drôles de circonstances. Elles se forment sur un regard, un sourire, une attention ou une mauvaise blague ! En agissant ainsi Carson avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Non, il ne la jugeait pas ; oui, il la comprenait ; enfin, elle n'allait plus être seule !

- Vous n'avez pas tort sur ce point là, Elizabeth !

La glace étant rompue, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

- Bon, et si je m'occupais de vous ?? Je vais chercher de quoi vous ausculter, nous aviserons ensuite pour vos migraines et vos insomnies. Pendant ce temps, vous en profitez pour prévenir Samuel que vous restez quelques temps avec moi ! … Pas besoin de me regarder ainsi, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, personne n'est obligé de savoir la vraie raison.

Il quitta le bureau sur un clin d'œil. Elle respira à plein poumon trois fois et prévient Samuel que Carson avait besoin d'elle à l'infirmerie et qu'il fallait éviter de la déranger. John … Elisabeth … Secouant la tête, Becket angoissait à l'idée des révélations qui l'attendaient. Des flashs de son passé venaient embrumer sa tête. Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour se préparer mentalement à son tête à tête avec la jeune femme.

Fouillant dans une armoire à pharmacie, Carson fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Son visage, une fois encore, ne put masquer son étonnement. Soutenu par ses deux collègues, John était visiblement endormi ou plutôt assommé !

- Mais que se passe t'il « encore ?? »

Du regard, il interrogeait les deux personnes les plus à même de lui répondre.

- Je pense que le Colonel Sheppard est toujours sous l'emprise du virus.

Fidèle à lui même, le guerrier n'épilogua pas plus. Comme il était évident que le Docteur ne se satisfaisait pas de cette ébauche d'explication, ce fut Teyla qui continua :

- Le Colonel … est venu nous rejoindre à notre table pour le petit déjeuner. Sans aucune raison, il s'est énervé et a élevé la voix.

Elever la voix ?? Voyons Teyla …

- Il lui a manqué de respect Docteur Becket ! Comme cela n'est pas dans les habitudes de Sheppard, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous l'amener. Comme il semblait très énervé, j'ai préféré … le calmer…

- Radicale votre méthode, jeune homme !!! Vous avez tiré sur votre supérieur …

- Pour son bien …

- Je sais bien, Teyla. Je ne critique pas le geste … Bon allongez le sur le lit à votre droite. Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le lit voisin si vous voulez attendre les résultats, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Puis de toutes façons, je suis persuadé qu'il est définitivement plus sous l'emprise du virus . Je ne vois …

- Vous ressemblez à Rodney quand vous parlez ainsi, Docteur !

- Oh Merci Bien Ronon ! Vous semblez en forme aujourd'hui !

L'intervention du Runner fit retomber le silence dans l'infirmerie. Seul le bourdonnement des machines accompagnait les secondes qui filaient.

Au fur et à mesure des examens, l'incompréhension s'insinuait dans le cœur et la tête du Docteur. John était bel et bien guéri mais sa tension atteignait un pic record. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi tendu et donc d'aussi énervé. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer pour que John soit dans un tel état ? Et si …

_S'il suffisait d'aimer …_

- Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que John va bien. Ne me regardez pas comme ça je suis certain de mon diagnostic. Par contre, il est évident que notre patient n'est pas dans son état normal. Sa tension est trop élevé et son pouls bien trop rapide.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui lui arrive ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui Teyla ! Rien de grave juste une épreuve supplémentaire pour son corps et son esprit.

- Aucun des deux ne semblait comprendre de quoi voulait parler Carson.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire : Vous allez parler à personne de ce qui vient d'arriver, je vous laisse trouver une excuse … Pour un duo comme le votre cela devrait être facile. Vous allez aussi prévenir Rodney et toute la base que le Colonel prend du repos et qu'il ne faut pas le déranger. Vous inquiétez pas j'ai la situation en main …!

- Ce n'était qu'un tout petit mensonge. L'état de John déstabilisait le Docteur qu'il était mais il savait ce qui devait être fait. Chaque chose en son temps, une histoire après l'autre et tout irait mieux mais …

_Mais la question que j'me pose  
Sans cesse : Où j'pourrais trouver  
Du courage, du courage, du courage  
Du courage, du courage, du courage_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**La suite dans quelques jours. Je suis en pseudos vacances alors autant en profiter pour publier quelques chapitres. Je recherche toujours des ames charitables pour me donner leur(s) avis. C'est très rapide suffit de cliquer sur un bouton du genre rewious ou reviens ou reviews ou ... bref il est petit et violet :)**

_Pour les chansons du jour :_

_Dis moi de Dany Brillant (alors je suis pas fan mais la chanson collait parfaitement à ce que je voulais )  
S'il suffisait d'aimer de Céline Dion (encore)  
Du courage de La grande Sophie_


	5. Confidences pour confidences

**Bien le bonjour les gourmands. Ben oui c'est la fête du chocolat **

**Pour l'occasion, un nouveau chapitre. Plus long que d'habitude ... bon pas de grands blablas, on se retrouve à la fin ;) Bonne lecture ! **

----------

_Dis - moi  
Si tu lisais dans mes pensées  
Tu verrais des choses insensées  
Que je n'ai jamais racontées, jamais  
Dis-moi si ton amour vole en éclat_  
…  
_Il te reste toujours un ami  
Un ami_

Carson observait Elisabeth qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas vu le nouvel arrivant. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. En effet, maintenant qu'elle était disposée à s'ouvrir mieux valait éviter tout élément perturbateur. Croisant le regard de la jeune femme, Carson s'encouragea mentalement à la rejoindre. C'était « le » moment.

- Hey , me revoilà ! Je suis content de voir que vous n'êtes pas partie.

- Disons que j'ai eu peur de votre terrible vengeance. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur des aiguilles et une douleur intense …

- Hum, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que vous entendez … c'est pas une douleur intense mais horrible !!

- Ha l'humour Canadien !

- Un certain Colonel prend pourtant cet humour très au sérieux …

Voyant le voile de tristesse descendre sur son sourire, il sut qu'il ne devait plus reculer. Elizabeth avait besoin d'une histoire pour ouvrir les yeux. Se levant lentement, Carson fit le tour et sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il ferma la porte. Partager son secret avec elle était une chose mais de là à mettre toute la base au courant, il ne fallait pas abuser.

_Je sais maintenant la douleur que ça cause  
Quand la vie broie les petites âmes roses  
Maintenant la terre entière me terrorise  
Quand je promène m'a petite âme grise_

C'est dans un silence propice aux confidences qu'il s'assit à ses cotés et de la voix dont on dévoile les secrets, commença à parler.

- Le temps a beau jouer les magiciens en soulageant les chagrins, il ne fait rien pour les regrets. Si ce n'est nous apprendre à vivre avec. Elizabeth, vous aurez beau tout faire pour éviter le problème, il vous lâchera pas. Je me suis enfui dans une autre galaxie et chaque jour, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi triste que les semaines suivant le jour où je l'ai perdue. J'ai l'impression que mon âme est triste et qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Chaque jour est une lutte pour ne pas sombrer …vous allez sombrez si vous continuez ainsi …

Elizabeth, perdue, ne comprenait pas où Carson voulait en venir. Lui aussi était perdu .. mais plutôt dans ses souvenirs. Cependant, il vit le regard de son interlocutrice et comprit qu'il valait mieux commencer par le début.

- Elle s'appelait Mathilde et nous finissions notre internat ensemble. Elle aussi avait choisi les Urgences. Elle était brune et lorsqu'elle stressait, elle remettait des mèches de cheveux invisibles derrière son oreille droite. Son regard brillait de mille feux lorsqu'elle soignait quelqu'un. Ses sourires avaient le don d'apaiser n'importe qui. Je ne sais même plus quand je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Un matin, je me suis réveillé avec le sentiment qu'il me manquait quelque chose. J'ai passé la journée à tenter de combler ce vide sans jamais y parvenir. J'ai pris ma garde avec la même mélancolie des heures précédentes. Un petit garçon est arrivé avec une plaie assez important à la tête. Il avait besoin de points de sutures. Nous ne parvenions pas à le calmer tellement il était apeuré de se retrouver ici. Une infirmière a eut l'idée de faire venir Mathilde. Elle savait toujours gérer ce genre de cas. A l'annonce de son prénom, j'ai senti mon cœur se calmer. C'est quand elle a passé la porte que j'ai compris que c'était elle que j'avais en vain cherchée toute la journée. C'était évident qu'elle allait combler le vide de ma vie, Un mois plus tard, nous avions notre premier rendez vous. Je me souviens de la couleur de sa robe, du bien être que j'ai ressenti à notre premier baiser et de la joie immense que j'avais à lui tenir la main sur le chemin du retour. Au fil des semaines, elle passait plus de temps chez moi que chez elle alors je lui ai proposé de vivre avec moi. J'avais peur de précipiter les choses mais j'avais encore plus peur de ne plus me réveiller à ses cotés le matin. Un soir, en rentrant de l'hôpital, j'ai vu son linge étendu avec le mien et ce détail insignifiant m'a rassuré. Nous étions fait pour vivre ensemble, j'en étais dorénavant certain. En acceptant de quitter son chez soi, Mathilde me prouvait qu'elle croyait en nous … c'était donc à mon tour de lui prouver mon sérieux. Un jour de repos, je me suis assis sur mon canapé et j'ai essayé d'imaginer la vie sans Mathilde. Deux heures après, j'étais chez un bijoutier ! La bague de fiançailles en poche, plus rien ne me faisait peur, je me sentais invincible. En théorie deux médecins, travaillant dans le même hôpital ne pouvaient pas avoir une « relation » … mais même cette interdiction ne pouvait pas me faire changer d'avis. Au pire nous trouverions bien une solution ! J'avais oublié un détail … La vie fait ce qu'elle veut et nous autres, humains, subissons son hasard.

Les souvenirs devenant douloureux, Carson se tût, Elizabeth savait que c'était pas le moment de parler et elle attendit qu'il reprenne.

- Mathilde était surprenante … j'allais à mon tour la surprendre. J'allais faire ma demande devant le cinéma de notre premier baiser. Ce jour là, elle avait la garde de la mi-journée et moi celle du soir. Nous avions juste 1h entre la fin de son travail et le début du mien. Elle était épuisée et lorsque je l'ai appelée pour lui donner rendez-vous, elle a d'abord refusé de venir. Un patient était décédé, Mathilde voulait se réfugier dans notre lit et se vider la tête devant des programmes sans intérêt. A force d'insister et parce qu'elle voulait toujours me faire plaisir, Mathilde a accepté de m'y retrouver. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais atteint l'apogée du bonheur. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment j'ai occupé mon après midi pourtant je me souviens que j'avais l'impression de planer . Nous avions rendez-vous à 18h30 … une demi heure plus tard, je trépignais seul devant le cinéma … une autre demi heure passa et Mathilde n'était toujours pas là. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être en retard alors j'ai pas attendu plus longtemps. Mon Jour J venait de m'échapper, je vous explique pas dans quel état j'étais en arrivant aux Urgences ! J'en voulais à tout le monde et à personne à la fois . Finalement j'étais juste perdu avec trop de questions sur son absence. Croisant un collègue, j'en ai profité pour lui demandait s'il savait ce que faisait Mathilde et si par le plus grand hasard elle n'avait pas laissé un petit mot pour moi. A partir de là, les événements sont gravés dans leur moindre détail dans ma mémoire. Ce collègue m'a pris par le bras m'imposant ainsi de le suivre. Je voyais qu'il était outré et choqué par ma colère mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Nous avons pris un ascenseur, traversés deux couloirs et nous sommes arrivés devant la morgue. Les portes de la Morgue étaient les seules de l'hôpital à être blanches … pour apaiser les âmes des défunts dit la légende. C'était à mon tour d'être choqué devant ces deux immenses portes blanches. Je n'avais rien à faire ici, je voulais juste voir Ma Mathilde. J'avais besoin d'elle. Calmement, il a ouvert la porte de droite et m'a poussé à l'intérieur. Il y avait trois tables dans la pièce, deux recouvertes d'un drap et une vide. A travers le drap, on devinait une robe rouge … comme celle qu'elle portait à notre premier rendez vous. Mathilde, trop triste pour se retrouver entourée d'inconnus dans le métro avait pris un taxi. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'un camion emboutirait le taxi. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Du sang dans les poumons et divers organes en morceaux mais étrangement elle n'avait aucune plaie sur le visage … elle semblait dormir … A son arrivée, ils avaient directement mis son corps ici … dans cette maudite pièce froide. Tout était fini … je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour m'éviter de prendre conscience que je la reverrai plus, que je ne sentirai plus son parfum et que les seuls sourires que je verrai d'elle seraient sur des photos inanimées. Une seconde et tout devint clair : la mine atterrée des gens sur notre passage, le silence qui nous avait accompagné et surtout la raison de son absence. Pas de lit moelleux pour elle mais une table gelée. J'ai tué la femme que j'aimais en l'obligeant à me rejoindre.

Un ange passa. Elizabeth ne savait pas quoi répondre et Carson avait besoin d'une pause. Juste pour calmer les battements de son cœur et les frisons de son corps.

- Après sa mort, je suis devenu l'ombre de moi même. Il était hors de question de continuer la médecine alors que je n'avais rien pu faire pour sauver Mathilde. Puis à quoi sert la vie si on peut pas être avec les gens qu'on aime ?? Je fonctionnais en robot, sans buts et sans émotions. J'avais l'impression d'être mort en même temps qu'elle … à la grande différence que je respirais encore et toujours et que respiration était douloureuse. Un jour, un homme des services secrets est venu me voir … vous connaissez la suite vu que c'est à vous que je dois ma présence ici. J'ai changé de galaxie, de monde, d'univers et pourtant ma peine me paraît toujours aussi insoutenable. Elle grignote mes joies et m'empêche d'être heureux. Je vis avec des regrets et mes nuits se suivent et se ressemblent encore et encore. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait des cauchemars toute ma vie. Je crois que vos nuits ressemblent aux miennes Elizabeth. Vous avez peur de lui, comme j'ai peur d'être coupable si jamais « j'avance ». John vous a blessé comme j'ai tué Mathilde. Elle est morte alors je vis avec ma culpabilité comme lui doit vivre avec la sienne. Vous faites face à vos soucis chacun de votre coté alors que vous avez la chance d'être tout deux en vie et donc de pouvoir vous aidez mutuellement. Avez vous peur de quelque chose ??

- Non Carson, vous vous trompez. Je n'ai pas peur … je suis terrifiée. John m'a blessé alors qu'il a embrassé Teyla. Il s'est excusé auprès d'elle mais a choisi de m'ignorer. Il a failli mourir et je pouvais rien faire pour le sauver. Je sais plus si je veux me rapprocher de lui ou garder mes distances. Je suis sans cesse déchirée entre mon besoin de lui et la peur de souffrir … encore …

- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour répondre à vos questions Elizabeth. Je vous connais tout les deux et je suis le témoin de l'animosité qu'il y a entre vous. Je peux vous assurer qu'il souffre autant que vous et je suppose qu'il doute autant ! Il faut que vous lui parliez, il le faut. Pour vous, pour lui, pour la base bref pour tout le monde.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer ma présence puisqu'il ne la désire pas … j'en ai encore la preuve.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle lui montra les dernières marques sur son cou.

- En effet, mais vous ne devez pas oublier qu'il n'était pas lui même.

- Vous en êtes certain ??

- Comment ça ?? Vous pensez qu'il a fait exprès ?

- Pourquoi pas ?? Et si le virus faisait juste remonter à la surface les sentiments cachés ? Et si John ressentait vraiment de la haine pour moi ??

- Je suis Médecin pas extralucide. Donc, vous devez absolument lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il pense. Cependant, je peux vous assurer que le virus n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Hum comment dire … le virus transformait John en une espèce de Wraith. Nous savons que la grande différence entre ces « choses » et nous, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas ressentir des émotions humaines. C'est comme si John avait perdu sa tête et son cœur pour vivre juste par son instinct. Vous l'empêchiez de faire ce qu'il voulait alors il s'en est pris à vous … rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressent réellement à votre égard. Le virus a endormi son esprit pour le couper au maximum de son humanité. C'est par nos sentiments que nous sommes ce que nous sommes … mais le virus ne voulait plus que John soit John. Vous comprenez ??

- Je pense … mais …

- Très chère, vous ne pourrez pas l'éviter éternellement. Puis imaginez qu'un jour il ne revienne pas …

Sa panique fut trahie par un frisson. D'un geste maladroit elle remit ses cheveux derrière l'oreille et lui répondit dans un murmure :

- Ne parlez pas de malheur !

- Je suis juste réaliste ! Si on pouvait agir en sachant ce que demain nous réserve, nous aurions plus de remords et moins de regrets.

- Si seulement vos paroles pouvaient faire s'envoler ma peur sourde et vicieuse …

_La peur  
Elle viendra un jour pour te bloquer le cœur  
La peur  
Elle fait l'amour avec l'horreur  
Elle brûle les âmes et les cœurs_

- Le bonheur est un risque à prendre. Vous êtes forte … bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Suffit juste d'oser ouvrir les yeux. La Terre est loin mais nous restons les mêmes : on rit, on pleure, on souffre, on a besoin des autres et je pourrais continuer encore longtemps ! Si vous ajoutez tout les malheurs que nous avons vécu depuis notre arrivée ici, je vous assure qu'on a tous droit à quelques petits bonheurs.

Elizabeth savait que pour combler ce vide qui l'habitait depuis qu'ils s'évitaient, elle devait prendre les choses en mains. Comme si elle était montée sur un ressort, elle se leva en direction de la porte du bureau.

- Merci Carson. Merci beaucoup d'être mon ami, merci d'être vous tout simplement et d'avoir assez confiance en moi pour partager votre secret. Vous avez absolument raison ! Je vous laisse, je me suis absentée un peu trop longtemps et j'ai besoin d'être seule. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard …

Elle s'avança un peu et revint sur ses pas. Le sourire aux lèvres elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter:

- Je vous promet de garder votre secret … même un Wraith ne pourrait pas me le faire avouer. Vous êtes un homme bien Carson …vous méritez encore plus que n'importe qui d'être heureux !

Il eut juste le temps de voir un éclair de bonheur traverser son regard qu'elle était déjà sortie. Dans sa hâte, elle ne remarqua pas le nouveau patient … Sentant des yeux le fixer, le Docteur Beckett releva la tête. Au regard qu'il croisa, il sut avec certitude que John avait entendu des choses

** A suivre **

--------------------

Alors, alors ce nouveau chapitre ?? Je suis impatiente de lire vos remarques ... j'ai passé quelques temps à le tourner et le retourner :)

En théorie j'ai envoyé à chaque personne m'ayant laissé une review un mail mais j'en profite pour vous remercier une nouvelle fois :)

J'ai une petite question pour les auteurs : vous savez quand certaines personnes prennent l'option pour être prévenues des nouveaux chapitres ... cela se fait automatiquement ou c'est à moi à envoyer les mails?

_Pour finir les chansons du jour :  
Dis-moi de Dany Brillant  
Les petites âmes roses de Lynda Lemay  
La peur de Johnny Hallyday _


End file.
